When a secondary storage device for a personal computer or a server is configured using a flash memory, in some case, there are a defective block that cannot be used as a storage area or a defective area that cannot be read because, for example, errors often occur. When the number of defective blocks or the number of defective areas exceeds an upper limit value, because a new defective block or defective area cannot be registered, write of write-requested data in a flash memory cannot be guaranteed. Therefore, when the number of defective blocks or the number of defective areas exceeds the upper limit value, even if there is a free area in the flash memory, write of data is suddenly disabled.
Therefore, there is a method of monitoring deterioration of a storage device and limiting write of data from an information processing device to the storage device before the life end of the storage device. With this method, it is possible to back up user data in another storage device and migrate the user data before the life end of the storage device and prevent a data loss due to the life end of the storage device.
However, this method is complicated because work for backing up the user data in the other storage device has to be performed. Further, because data write in the original storage device for backup is limited by the information processing device, it is likely that the operation of various application programs loaded in the information processing device is limited and processing speed of the application programs falls.